Garroth x Aika pt 2
by Aikamaru123
Summary: *Everyone except for Aika belongs to Aphmau* Aika tells Kawaii Chan about her feelings for Garroth and tells her to not tell anyone, but Katelyn decides to listen to Aika's phone call with Garroth and soon discovers her feelings for him. Aika tells Katelyn to not tell anybody, but she tells Aphmau anyways. Aika is furious, but will she forgive Katelyn?


"You can't fool Kawaii~Chan! So, do you like him or not?"

I actually did like Garroth, but I didn't want anyone to know that, but I needed to tell someone. "S-sorta…"

Kawaii~Chan squealed. "Yes! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

I pressed my hand over her mouth and my face turned red. "Shh, be quiet! This is this is only between you and me, ok?"

She nodded and I pulled my hand away. "Can I tell Aphmau~Senpai?"

"Kawaii~Chan, what did I just say? It's only between you and me!"

"Can I tell Laurance~kun?"

"No."

"Dante~kun?"

"No!"

"Lucinda~Chan?"

"No, Kawaii~Chan! You can't tell anybody what so ever!"

"Okay…" she said gloomily.

After Kawaii~Chan left, I called Garroth. "So, did they approve of you?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm sitting on my new bed right now!"

"Awesome! This is great!"

"You seemed hyped."

"I-I do?"

I chuckled. "You're so funny…"

When I realized I sounded like I was hitting on him, my face turned bright red and I panicked. "Uh, n-not like that! Just y-you _are_ truly funny as a friend, but not the way it sounded! I mean-um…"

Garroth started to laugh hysterically. "You need to do that more often!" he giggled.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're cute when you stutter like that." My whole face was red and my eyes were bulging. "I mean as a friend, of course. Bye, Aika."

"B-bye, G-Garroth…"

After I hung up, I squeezed my Dango plushy against my chest. Garroth just called me… cute. I started to roll around on my bed, fangirling. "Oh my Irene, oh my Irene!" I exclaimed. Then it hit me. What if he was just teasing me and he had no feelings for me at all. "Who am I kidding? Why would he like me? I'm just an average girl looking for fame. But what if he really meant it and I actually had a chance?

I kept doing this until Katelyn opened my door. "Dinner's ready, Aika." She called.

"What're we eating?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread." I washed my hands and went downstairs. The Spaghetti was delicious and the garlic bread was even better. But the only thing that wasn't good was what Katelyn was about to say to me. "So, I heard about how you feel towards Garroth."

I glared at Kawaii~Chan. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" I said sharply.

"Kawaii~Chan didn't!"

"Then, how does she know?"

"You know my room is literally right next to yours, right?"

My face turned red. "Y-you were listening to our conversation?"

"Yep, and also the fangirling and self-doubt back to back."

"Katelyn!"

"What? Our walls are paper thin."

"Or you just held you ear to the wall or the door!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I knew I wasn't supposed to snoop on you and for now on, I'll respect your privacy."

"Katelyn, please don't tell anyone. Please."

"I promise I won't, and neither will Kawaii~Chan. Right, KC?"

"R-right!" Kawaii~Chan said quickly.

The next day, I went over to Garroth's house expecting to greet him at the door, but instead, I saw the black haired man I saw at the café. "What do you want?" he said in an unfriendly voice.

I tried to think of his name, but I couldn't. "I'm Aika. Is Garroth here?"

"I'm Zane," Zane was his name! "And Garroth's upstairs."

"May I come in?"

"Sure…"

Zane yelled for Garroth and he came down in a jiffy. "What is it, Zane?"

"Your girlfriend's here~" Zane said in a sing-song voice. I blushed. _Girlfriend?_ I thought.

"N-no I'm not his girlfriend, he's just a friend!"

Garroth instantly realized it was me and pushed his brother aside. "Hey, Aika!" he exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, Garroth!" I smiled.

"You too!" he returned my smile.

Zane looked at me, then Garroth, then me again. "You two actually know each other?" he seemed perplexed.

"Well, if you payed any attention _Zane_ then you would know that you were her waiter at the café!" Garroth teased.

Zane ignored his brother and looked at me. "So you're from the café, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I want to have the best-"

"I don't need your whole back story now, do I?"

"Zane, don't be rude." Garroth said. Zane scoffed and went upstairs. "Sorry, he's just like that sometimes…well, all the time, really. He's partially why I said you couldn't stay with me."

"No, it sorta would've been great! Zane seems… interesting…"

"Anyway, why'd you come here?" Garroth asked changing the subject.

"Oh, uh… I just wanted to say good morning!"

Garroth got closer to me and whispered, "I meant what I said about you being cute when you stutter, but I really meant all the time."

I blushed and backed away. "Uh, um, I… I…"

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just want to make things clear…" he scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"I-it's ok, but we're still just friends, r-right?"

"Yeah… just friends…"

There was an awkward silence until a man with brown hair walked into the room. "Hey Garroth, what do you want for lun-" the man stopped and smirked at Garroth. "Thank Irene! You finally have a girlfriend! Good job, man!"

The man patted him on the back. "N-no she's not my girlfriend, Laurance! We're just friends!"

The brown haired man studied me very closely. "Then who is she?" he finally asked.

Garroth sighed then introduced us. "Laurance, this is Aika. Aika, this is Laurance."

"Nice to meet you." Laurance held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too!"

We talked for a while until Kawaii~Chan called me on my phone. "Aika~Chan! Kawaii~Chan has something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Um, is Aika~Chan alone?"

I excused myself and went into the kitchen. "Now I am. Now, what is it, KC?"

"Um, well, Katelyn~Sama may've told Aphmau~Senpai that you liked Garroth~kun…"

"WHAT!" I shouted. "Put Katelyn on the line!"

After a few seconds, Katelyn answered. "KATELYN! I thought you said that you would respect my privacy!"

"I'm really sorry, Aika! I…" she sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! I thought I could trust you! I thought… I thought you were better than that…"

"B-but you can trust Aphmau! She won't tell anybody!"

"That's exactly what _you_ said about yourself…"

"Look, Aika, please calm down. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"


End file.
